The War Of BAN-TYO
by EmiyaLotte
Summary: Os Three Musketeers viram os Bantyo como um perigo maior para o Mundo Digital e resolvem eliminá-los, mas não sabendo que ao fazerem isso, uma nova chance se abrirá para eles...
1. Prólogo – Bantyo Desmantelados

No Mundo Digital existem vários tipos de Digimon diferentes e alguns criam grupos por vários motivos, e claro, como nem todos tem a mesma ideologia, esses grupos acabam brigando. Entre esses grupos, existem dois, os Bantyo e os Three Musketeers, que começaram uma certa guerra...

Apesar de estarem juntos para uma coisa maligna, os Three Musketeers viram os Bantyo uma ameaça maior para o Mundo Digital, então eles resolveram que eliminariam essa ameaça maior.

Os Three Musketeers tem como membros, MagnaKidmon, BelleStarrmon e Gundramon e são em menor número em comparação aos Bantyo, que tem como membros, BantyoLiomon, BantyoLilimon, BantyoMamemon, BantyoStingmon e BantyoGolemon, porém, os Bantyo não tinham tanta organização quanto os Three Musketeers.

Quando essa guerra começou, os Three Musketeers foram aos poucos, começando com BantyoGolemon; que julgavam ser o mais forte; já que o plano era atacar um por um. Nisso, Gundramon chegou perto do alvo, por trás, mas quando fora atirar nele com um de seus "braços-armas", a bala fora parada pelo braço do BantyoGolemon; já que ele percebia e virava-se para defender com o braço; e com isso, o BantyoGolemon perguntou:

─ O que você quer Gundramon? ─ Perguntou um pouco sério.

─ Te eliminar BantyoGolemon! Afinal, vocês, Bantyo são uma ameaça para o Mundo Digital! ─ Então o Digimon mirou todas as suas armas contra o BantyoGolemon e começou a carregar um tiro mais carregado.

─ Isso não vai dar certo! Afinal defenderei com meus braços! ─ Mas quando dizer isso, BelleStarrmon e MagnaKidmon apareceram e seguraram os braços do gigante com força e esticados para cada lado, de forma que ele não poderia se defender.

─ Agora você já era BantyoGolemon! ─ Falava MagnaKidmon rindo quando segurava o braço dele.

─ Me solte seu chapéludo vermelho! ─ Ao tentar mover seus braços, os dois que o seguravam faziam força para ele não mover e eles conseguiam já que pegaram o BantyoGolemon num momento de fraqueza; já que ele tinha acabo de lutar contra outro Digimon gigante.

Então Gundramon atirou e quando acertaram no BantyoGolemon, ele acabou se desfazendo em dados rapidamente, sem ao menos dizer uma última palavra.

Os Bantyo se juntaram alguns dias depois do ataque ao BantyoGolemon, mas como não viram o gigante lá, estranharam, apesar de que era normal as vezes algum ou outro não ir nas reuniões, então eles continuaram sem o gigante.

Mas os ataques continuavam, o próximo fora BantyoMamemon, que era eliminado após perder seus bastões. E assim continuaram as eliminações até sobrar apenas o BantyoLiomon, que finalmente percebera o perigo que estavam:

─ Parece que alguém está atacando os outros Bantyo... Por isso eles sumiram... ─ Falava o BantyoLiomon ao bater em uma parede do local onde vivia.

─ E parece que alguém vai ser eliminado agora... ─ Falava BelleStarrmon ao andar pelo menos corredor que o BantyoLiomon estava.

─ BelleStarrmon? Então foram os Three Musketeers que eliminaram os Bantyo? ─ Sua pergunta já fora respondida, mas então o BantyoLiomon pegou sua espada e ficou pronto para atacar.

─ Sim, fomos nós, afinal os Bantyo se tornaram mais perigosos que nós! E sem vocês, finalmente poderemos reinar sobre o Mundo Digital! ─ Então BelleStarrmon atirava contra o leão, mas ele defendera com sua espada, avançando contra a atiradora.

Os dois entraram em um combate corpo-a-corpo feroz, BantyoLiomon tinha a vantagem por ser mais forte naquele tipo de combate, mas a BelleStarrmon também era do nível Extremo, então a luta era bem difícil por saber quem venceria. Mas os Three Musketeers jogavam sujo, MagnaKidmon apareceu atrás de BantyoLiomon e o atacou pelas costas, atirando um tiro preciso no leão:

─ Ah... Jogo sujo... ─ Dizia o BantyoLiomon ao cair no chão.

─ Me desculpe, mas nós jogamos sujo! ─ Dizia a BelleStarrmon sorrindo de forma maléfica.

Então, o último dos Bantyo morria, ou era o que os Three Musketeers pensavam...


	2. Capítulo 01 – Liollmon e Atra

Atra é uma jovem garota de treze anos um pouco diferente das outras garotas de sua idade; ela é loira e com cabelo loiro, normalmente preso numa _twintail_ e olhos de cores diferentes, azul e castanho; mas não é só na aparência que ela é diferente, ela usa um óculos de aviador que ganhou quando era menor em um festival, como a garota sempre foi fã de aviação, ela trata esses óculos como algo muito importante para si e com isso acaba que não deixa ninguém tocá-lo, nem seus próprios pais. A garota vive na cidade de Hamilton, na província de Ontário, no Canadá e gosta dessa cidade, apesar dela não ser tão agitada quanto outras cidades.

Enquanto Atra voltava da escola em um certo dia, ela passara em um parque não muito visitado e com muitas árvores para sair um pouco de sua rotina, a garota continuava andando até mais a fundo num parque até que encontrava um tipo de altar que nunca vira antes; e ela já tinha passado por lá outras vezes; e claro que ela ficou confusa sobre aquilo, como um altar aparecia do nada em poucos dias? E ainda por cima, com uma cara de muito velho...

Então Atra andava até o centro do altar, vendo um tipo de moeda em formato de uma cabeça de leão que parecia ser feito de ouro, mas enferrujada, que estava no chão; ela havia batido na moeda com o pé e ouvira o barulho; logo, Atra pegava a moeda do chão, guardava a moeda no bolso de sua jaqueta e continuava a caminhar para o centro do altar, encontrando um tipo de botão escrito em uma linguagem diferente, mas por algum motivo Atra sabia que tinha que apertar aquele botão, não sabia o motivo e quando ela o apertava, um tipo de portal aparecia em cima desse altar, que desparecia do nada, claro que Atra ficara com um pouco de medo, mas algo em si a fez continuar em frente até que se ouvia uma voz:

─ Eu perdi... Meus amigos perderam... Não temos mais volta... O que vamos fazer? ─ Era o que a voz dizia, logo a garota sabia o que dizer.

─ É apenas ter uma segunda chance! Sempre quando temos segundas chances é quando fazemos a coisa certa! ─ Dizia a garota.

─ Impossível... Nós morremos, não existe uma segunda chance... ─ Continuava dizendo a voz.

─ Mas se você está falando comigo, deve haver uma segunda chance, nem que seja numa outra vida! Temos sempre que acreditar no positivo! ─ Atra continuava a dizer aquelas coisas para incentivar a voz, não sabia quem era, mas sabia que tinha que ajudar...

─ Eu posso ter uma segunda chance? Mas como? ─ A voz continuava.

─ Não sei, mas sei que vou te ajudar! Você parece legal, então te ajudarei no que for preciso! ─ Atra continuava confiante.

─ Então eu agradeço sua ajuda... ─ A voz parava e saía do portal um ovo laranja com bolas amarelas, Atra o pegava assim que ele chegava perto de si após uma breve flutuação do ovo.

─ Um ovo? O que deve ser isso? Eu não ajudaria uma pessoa? ─ Claramente Atra não entendeu, mas reparou que o portal tinha se fechado, então a garota colocava o ovo dentro de sua mochila; que era bem grande; e decidiu voltar para casa.

Enquanto isso, no Mundo Digital, MagnaKidmon tivera um sonho que cinco humanos haviam recebido cinco Digitamas diferentes e que esses Digitamas tinham uma relação com os Bantyo, nisso, quando acordara, MagnaKidmon chamara BelleStarrmon e Gundramon para dizer sobre seu sonho, Gundramon fora descrente do sonho de MagnaKidmon, que era apenas um sonho e não um presságio como o líder falava, no entanto BelleStarrmon pensava que poderia ser um perigo para eles, já que teria a chance dos Bantyo voltarem e falava para MagnaKidmon averiguar. Claro que o líder seguira o conselho de BelleStarrmon e chamara um Digimon mais fraco, que podia passar pelo único portal para o Mundo Humano que existia, um Fladramon.

Conforme MagnaKidmon chamara um Fladramon e faziam uma expedição para o portal, tendo que pedir a permissão para o guardião desse portal, ClavisAngemon.

Nisso, Atra colocava o ovo em meio a um cobertor que tinha quando chegara em seu quarto, não mostrava o ovo para ninguém, pois pensava que um ovo saindo de um portal estranho que aparecia em um altar que aparecia do nada em um parque pouco visitado seria uma coisa que ninguém acreditaria, principalmente porquê esse ovo era bem grande, parecia mais um tamanho de ovo de páscoa, mas era real, inclusive tinha até um bom peso...

Conforme o tempo passava; já que Atra ficava o dia inteiro em seu quarto praticamente enquanto jogava em um console portátil; a garota vira que o ovo parecia cada vez mais quente e quando chegava o fim da tarde, o ovo começava a rachar, nisso a garota parava de jogar e fora diretamente para o ovo; que estava no chão; e ele quebrava na parte de cima, saindo um ser estranho lá de dentro, que parecia uma parte de uma fruta com uma folha atrás...

─ Olá eu sou o Popomon! Prazer em te conhecer! ─ Dizia aquele ser estranho.

─ Esse bicho fala? ─ Atra ficara curiosa sobre aquilo, e até via que a voz que ouvira do portal era diferente com a daquele ser, já que a voz do intitulado Popomon era muito infantil, como se fosse um bebê.

─ Sim, eu falo! Afinal eu sou um Digimon! ─ Popomon continuava dizendo.

─ Digimon? O que é isso? ─ Atra tombava a cabeça para o lado, não entendendo nada daquilo.

─ Bem, eu não sei direito... Só sei que sou um Digimon e que meu nome é Popomon... Só sei disso... ─ O ser parecia triste, balançando em negação como se estivesse confuso.

─ E você tem alguma relação com a voz que ouvi antes de te pegar? ─ Fazia uma última pergunta.

─ Que voz? Eu não sei de nada... Afinal eu nasci agora... ─ Dizia rindo, logo complementando. ─ Mas acredito que você seja minha Domadora! É outra coisa que eu sei!

─ Não sei... Afinal eu disse que ajudaria a voz e não sabia nada sobre ser uma Domadora... Mas acho que sou sim, se for para ajudar a voz... ─ Comentava pegando o Digimon para vê-lo melhor, estranhando ainda da situação. Enquanto eles conversavam, o resto do ovo sumia completamente, como se não fosse mais necessário.

Durante a janta, Atra pensava como levaria comida para o Popomon, já que o mesmo poderia ficar com fome e quando seus pais tiveram que sair da mesa de jantar por outros motivos; o pai por negócios e a mãe por ajudar a irmã mais nova de Atra; fora a chance da garota levar um pouco de comida para o Popomon, que era yakissoba já que eles tinham pedido comida chinesa para aquela noite. O Digimon parecia feliz por comer o yakissoba e ainda tinha um rolinho doce para comer, já que Atra tinha comido a metade e a outra metade fora dada para aquele ser. Então eles foram dormir, com o ser sobre o corpo da garota e um pouco depois da meia-noite fora quando Popomon se sentia estranho, parecia que ele tinha conseguido alguma coisa e estava feliz, com essa felicidade ele começava a se transformar; claro que com a luz dessa transformação, Atra acordava; e a garota parecia confusa, mas nem pudera dizer mais nada quando vira que Popomon se transformava numa espécie de cabeça de felino com apenas uma cauda e um negócio diferente em volta do que seria o pescoço, parecendo uma flor:

─ Popomon, o que houve? ─ Perguntava a garota.

─ Agora sou o Frimon! ─ Frimon começava a pular de alegria, fazendo com que Atra ficasse mais confusa.

─ Frimon? Como assim? ─ Perguntava novamente.

─ Eu evolui, e quando um Digimon evolui, ele muda de nome e aparência! Bem, pelo menos é o que sei... ─ Respondia sem saber direito o que acontecia.

─ Então vocês podem se transformar? Bem, parece como um jogo, eu acho! ─ A garota ria um pouco, mas então eles voltaram a dormir, pois ainda era de madrugada e não queriam acordar a irmã mais nova de Atra; que ficava uma porta ao lado e daria para ouvir o que acontece de um quarto para o outro quando tem um certo silêncio, principalmente porquê as camas eram rentes a mesma parede.

Naquela noite, cinco Fladramon apareciam nos céus do mundo humano, eles estavam juntos, mas logo se separaram para cinco pontos diferentes da Terra e um deles iam exatamente para a América do Norte, seguindo os vestígios que sentiam de seres digitais.

Quando Atra e Frimon acordaram, foram acordados pelos sustos e apelos da mãe da garota, nisso ela saíra de seu quarto; deixando Frimon lá; e quando fora perguntar o que estava acontecendo, a mãe de Atra falava que o centro da cidade fora tomado por um grande incêndio durante a madrugada e o fogo continuava até aquele horário, além de testemunhas dizerem que viram uma pessoa fantasiada de um tipo de homem dragão colocando fogo em tudo. A garota percebia que fora algo de um Digimon, não sabia, mas ela ligava os pontos, quando voltara para o quarto e dizia tudo para o Frimon, ele falava para irem lá investigar, então Atra se arrumava; como era sábado, não tinha aula; e colocava o Digimon dentro de sua mochila; e por algum motivo o videogame dela estava na mesma mochila e perto de Frimon; e ela dizia que daria uma volta para não pensar nesse acidente, a mãe a deixava sair, mas com a condição de não ir para o centro da cidade, o que era exatamente que ela faria.

Ao chegar perto do centro da cidade, indo a pé pois sabia que os ônibus não passariam por lá. Via que o fogo tinha apagado, mas que a região parecia estar em um caos e a polícia não deixava ninguém chegar mais a fundo, Frimon observava o que podia da mochila, mas ele parecia sentir que o Digimon que fez isso estava por perto, então ao falar para sua Domadora, eles foram para perto de um shopping perto que estava acolhendo os que sofreram com aquele incêndio e quando os dois chegaram no estacionamento desse shopping, o Fladramon aparecia em cima do prédio e dava um salto até chegar na frente de Frimon e Atra:

─ Então você finalmente apareceu... ─ Dizia Fladramon.

─ Quem é você? ─ Falava Atra, com Frimon saindo de dentro da mochila para lutar.

─ Eu não responderei nada a você humana! Nós, Digimon, somos superiores aos humanos e se esconderem Digimon procurados, nós aniquilaremos qualquer um de vocês! ─ Falava o Fladramon.

─ Isso não pode ser... ─ Comentava Atra, se mostrando um pouco assustada.

─ Não ligue para o que esse Digimon está dizendo! Humanos são incríveis! ─ Comentava Frimon, pulando do ombro de Atra para ficar mais perto daquele Digimon inimigo.

─ Humanos não podem fazer nada e não somente eu, mas outros quatro Fladramon apareceram nesse mundo para derrotar os cinco Digimon que apareceram em forma de Digitama na frente de humanos antes que eles virem os temidos Bantyo! ─ Falava Fladramon, logo andando para mais perto dos dois.

─ Então foram cinco? Eu não fui a única? ─ A garota se perguntava, mas logo vira que Frimon avançava também contra o Fladramon, mas quando ele pulava para atacá-lo, o inimigo apenas o pegou no rosto e o jogou contra o chão, usando seu braço para esmagar o pequeno Digimon. Atra ficava com medo, logo dizendo. ─ Frimon!

Frimon era muito fraco para derrotar Fladramon, não só porquê Frimon era um Digimon de segunda fase de bebê, mas também porquê Fladramon era de nível armadura, que podia se equivaler ao nível adulto. Com medo daquilo, Atra sabia que não podia ajudar pois via que um simples Digimon tinha colocado fogo em uma parte da cidade, sabia que não podia lutar contra aquilo, mas seu desejo de ajudar Frimon era tanto que ela avançava contra o inimigo, mas ele simplesmente batia na garota, que era jogada para longe, com o console portátil dela sendo jogado para fora da mochila.

A garota se levantava e não sabendo mais o que poderia fazer, mas ouvira em sua mente aquela mesma voz antes de ter pego o ovo do Frimon, e a voz dizia:

─ Você tem o poder de dar a evolução, acredite em si e algo de valor importante se tornara sua principal arma contra os Digimon inimigos! ─ Era o que a voz falava e quando via que seu videogame estava no chão, ela o pegava e segurava com ambas as mãos, pedindo para que aquilo virasse sua arma, já que era de valor importante.

Com o grande pedido vindo de si, sentia um calor vindo do console; um calor incomum; e quando olhava novamente para ele, vira que ele mudara, ficando branco; ele era rosa; e com a única tela dele; que é _touch_ ; com um circulo em uma aparência de botão com algo escrito em cima que era "Evolução", então ela não pensou duas vezes e clicou no botão e dizia ao mesmo tempo a frase "Frimon, Evolua!".

Nisso, uma luz saía da tela daquele console e ia até Frimon, envolvendo-o na luz de evolução, tanto Frimon quanto Fladramon ficaram surpresos com aquilo, em pouco tempo, Frimon virava um tipo de filhote de leão com uma coleira dourada.

─ Frimon! ─ Dizia Atra, mas logo se lembrando que ele dissera que quando Digimon evoluem, eles mudam de nome, mas não sabia que nome ele tinha, mas ela vira para o seu videogame que mostrava uma tela diferente, e dando ao entender que o nome dele agora era Liollmon. ─ Quer dizer, Liollmon, lute!

─ Certo! ─ Então Liollmon mordia forte o braço de Fladramon, que acabava soltando o Digimon, que agora estava no nível criança.

─ Como assim!? Ele evoluiu com a ajuda de uma humana? ─ Fladramon se perguntava, logo observando o aparelho que Atra segurava, olhando a parte traseira e vendo que estava escrito o nome "Digivice Pro" atrás. ─ Um Digivice? Impossível!?

─ Digivice? ─ Então Atra olhava atrás do seu videogame e vira que ele não era mais um videogame e sim um Digivice, não sabendo o que era aquilo, mas pelo menos a palavra "Pro" dava uma certa confiança para Atra, pois sabia que ela era uma profissional nos jogos.

─ Vamos lá Atra! ─ Então Liollmon avançava, dando um pulo e atacando o tronco de Fladramon com suas garras ferrosamente, que tentava se defender, colocando seus braços na frente, mas que ainda tomava um certo dano.

Atra mexia no Digivice, percebia que a diferença de poder ainda era grande entre Fladramon e Liollmon, mas parecia que Liollmon estava bem mais forte e na luta parecia que ele estava bem na ofensiva, enquanto o inimigo só revidava com chutes, que dava algum dano no leão, mas que se recuperava rapidamente para atacar novamente. A luta parecia que não teria fim, mas ao continuar procurando por alguma ajuda, a garota achava um outro botão, nele estrava escrito "Hissatsu" que sabia que era uma palavra que significava "golpe final" já que ela jogava muito RPG japonês além de consumir muita cultura japonesa. Então Atra apertava o botão e logo dizia em um modo como se estivesse dando uma ordem:

─ Finalize ele, Liollmon! ─ Ao dizer isso e apertar, uma luz laranja saía do Digivice e ia até Liollmon, energizando-o e com isso ele avançava contra o inimigo, dando um forte arranhar com suas garras que fora o suficiente para acabar com Fladramon, que desaparecia.

Nisso, os dois comemoraram a primeira vitória, e Liollmon comentava que ficaria naquela forma para sempre, já que era uma evolução normal, mas no Digivice, Atra vira que tinha uma opção de voltar um nível, então ela escolhia essa opção e Liollmon voltava a ser Frimon e com a luz que uma vez fora para Liollmon, voltava para o Digivice assim para que Frimon pudesse voltar para a mochila de Atra e assim voltarem para casa como se nada tivesse acontecido...


End file.
